Tips and Lips
by Dark Lady Relena
Summary: Twilight skies cover the land as two cousins sit in  a magical garden and talk. Teen but know that there is some heavy implication of two people doing it for the first time.


Tips and Lips

By Darkladyrelena

It was the mid afternoon air that gently grazed Miss. Mary's cheek. The culprit for everything that came after that night, mainly because it was the moment when her dearly beloved cousin Colin looked up at her and saw the world's most beautiful woman.

That woman just had to be his cousin. Granted, asking your cousin for her hand in marriage wasn't too strange or out of line but it was someone of his own blood to a degree. He only wished that he had obtained a bit of that DNA. Every day he saw Dickon get handsomer and handsomer.

Every day Mary would fall deeper and deeper in love with the strong, dark haired, warm faced country boy. Colin's lean figure was tall and stretched out and his skin was still a bit yellow here and there. Being kept inside when he was so young all that time had left some vanity defects. His hair was his only asset he had decided to let it grow. The long almost silver locks extended down his back to his bottom.

The village woman would gasp and stare in amazement when he would let his hair down. One girl, Elizabeth Montgomery had approached him while in school the other day. She had opened up and let her honest words impact him.

Elizabeth had loved Colin for awhile now. The two of them had been attending school together for almost three and a half years now. Their last year of school was almost to a close. Her family was another powerful family. She had mentioned that distantly her and Colin were related and she felt it proper to become friends.

When Colin had introduced her to his other cousin Mary, a onlooker couldn't help but notice the discomfort Mary's radiant complexion caused the darker beauty. It wasn't that Elizabeth wasn't lovely, but she was lovely in a different way. Her brown rich tresses helped make her the epitome of gothic Victorian beauty.

It was in this moment that Colin wished he was one of those men who loved that sort of beauty and not the goddess blonde beauty that Mary had grown into since the start of high school.

"Mary, what do you want to do after high school," Colin posed the question. It wasn't everyday that the two of them got private time in the garden like this. With school work and Dickon out of his own classes it was rare for this to happen.

"I want to travel the world for a bit with Dickon maybe. The two of us talked about it a week or so ago. He said he'd love to take me somewhere exciting and adventurous, where we can find new plants and seeds to plant back here in the garden," Mary said with such enthusiasm that her cheeks bounced frequently. Looking at her mouth move so much was causing Colin to feel quite crazy.

"What about here the moore? Will you not miss anything in it?" Colin tried to not seem so hurt and upset over the excitement Mary displayed about being anywhere but the moore. Why couldn't she want him as much as he wanted her this minute? Life was unbearable at points.

"Oh yes Colin I'll miss much about the moore. I'll miss the birds, Martha and her family both sides of that, I'll miss your father a lot. He truly after awhile made me part of something you know? Before him my parents had never loved me as a child. And to have him finally treat me like his actual child meant a lot. I will miss the garden. Every inch of it is precious to me," Mary finished off as she touched the bit of earth that her hand was resting on with the very tips of her fingers.

"Nothing else you'll miss as well?" Colin tried one more time to get something anything from her that would show her feelings towards him. He didn't care if it wasn't romantic but he still wanted to just hold a small place in her heart.

"Well I was hoping you'd like to come along for some of those adventures Colin. I love you dearly and I couldn't imagine what it would be like if you stayed behind here. So would you come on a journey or two with us dearest?" When Mary called him dearest his heart was ready to burst. Did it mean something? She said she loved him. Did that mean she loved him more than a cousin?

The burning flame of hope was now burning inside of him. It was in that moment he couldn't contain himself any longer. He swiftly made his move towards her. His long arm extended itself full reach to Mary's other shoulder that was furthest from him. A gasp for air came from Mary as Colin then pulled her on top of him and pushed her head gently towards his lips.

For a second Mary seemed to protest the closeness that the two were experiencing but she suddenly let go and meshed beautifully with her capturer. The two of them began to let other parts of their bodies blend together. First it was their upper torsos. The smallness of Mary's chest helped them not be so distant. The fabric from her silk dress pushed itself by magic it seemed up her legs to let her bare legs wrap themselves around Colin's long skinny ones.

To top it off Colin and Mary's waists were like two waves crashing against each other up and down up and down to a steady beat of their lips crashing against each other as well. The lull of it all became enchanting. If the garden's sweet magic didn't already help someone believe in magic the display given by the two cousins would.

The chirp from a bird far off in the twilight skies' distance broke the spell after five or some odd minutes. Looking at each other noses still touching, breaths still mingling, and skin still in contact they looked at the other. Not sure exactly what they were feeling but wishing beyond hope it was good.

"Colin, what was that?" Mary quietly remarked. Letting her now free hands glide themselves up and down Colin's frail but attractive lower stomach. They didn't want to stop feeling what they were feeling at that moment. But this was strange she had Dickon it was him that she had so frequently done this with.

"I um Mary I love YOU more than anything. I can't just let you leave without knowing that," Colin came to the revelation as to why he had been so bold. His legs pushed themselves gently against Mary's dress fabric.

"Colin, I love Dickon. I always will. But I love you as well. I can't live without either of you. Right now I have a lot to consider and think about Colin but know I don't hate you and I think I might like you back," Mary had become quite the woman for knowing what to say when to say it. Her emotions didn't blind her any more.

"I love you Miss. Mary after your travels I hope some how you might consider becoming Mrs. Mary of the Manor," Colin finished up what he was saying and got up to leave. For the second time that day someone acted out of impulse this time Mary tackled him to the ground. Her body fell on top of his and she leaned down to connect their lips again.

This time a small groan of pain and pleasure escaped from Colin's mouth as some of the tips of the leaves played with his sides as well as Mary's finger tips. Her own mouth let out a sound letting the world know she was content.

It was hard for the two of them to pull apart after that. Neither one wanted this special night to end to go back to reality and to a world where Mary was very much under the spell of Dickon and Colin painfully suffered an unrequited love for his lovely cousin.

Mary and Colin's hair strands consistently got caught in each other adding to the dramatic affect. It wasn't clear after that why they did what they did but the two decided to move it all the way.

A chorus of thrills and ecstasy filled the garden's walls that night as the two kept pleasing each other. Finishing it off Mary let out the final last cumuliating soft but powerful verse to the night.

It took a few minutes to pass before the pair became suddenly aware at how cold the weather had become and how they had a lack of clothing going on. Quickly scampering to find their outfits Mary and Colin had moments of embarrassment and shock. Mary was shocked that she had finally bloomed in her own garden.

Colin was embarrassed and shocked that this is how his first experience had ever gone and that he may have scared Mary away forever. All the magic was gone as the two shivered getting back into their garb.

If anyone in the main house caught even the slightest hint of what had happened nothing good would become of it they figured it out.

"Colin. Thank you for your lovely finger tips tonight," Mary said as they both exited the garden. As they did they realized just how much less magic the rest of the world possessed.

"Thank you Miss. Mary for the lovely night. Please Mary whatever you do after school don't leave me behind. I don't care if I have to see you and Dickon happy day in and day out. Life without you completely would be worse than not being with you like that," Colin said as the last of his magic left him.

"Of course Colin. I'd never leave you," and for the last time that night the tips and lips touched.


End file.
